Fate
by Laberdipaber
Summary: Dean decided on a normal life with his new found family. But what happens after he wakes from a dream that makes him question not only his decisions but the future of his loved ones?


Note: This is my first try on writing a fanfiction ever. I therefore would be more than thankful for any kind of review :)

A photograph – simple frame, slightly covered in dust.

A boy sitting on his fathers shoulders, both smiling into the camera next to a woman, holding a newborn in her arms.

A younger boy at his mothers hand, clinging at his twin brothers sleeve with the other, while looking uncertain next to his brothers proud grin.

The boys are as beautiful faced as their father.

Green, Emerald like eyes and dirty brown hair that shines in the sunlight.

Their mothers beauty doesn't stand back in any way; her dark brown curles softly falling down her shoulders and her full lips forming a happy smile.

The kids seem to have the same dot of gold in their eyes, as she has in her blue ones, making them shine even more.

Both parents look branded.

Whatever they went through it drained on their powers.

Still, they look overjoyed, yet satisfied with the way they chose to be theirs.

A finger, redrawing the features of the childrens faces

as a single drop of thick liquid meets the glass and leaves a dark, red trail across the mans face.

Looking up and into a familiar face.

Older and mature but still the beauty from the picture, the woman looks down from where she is located under the ceiling.

Horror in her eyes and only the name of her beloved husband on her lips, as her body catches fire -

Deans eyes slam open as he wakes from his horrendous dream.

He didn't adjust to the sudden darkness yet and therefore starts to pat the other side of the bed, feeling his wifes body lying next to him.

„Hmm?" she startes shifting „What's the matter, honey?" she asks sleepily.

Dean doesn't awnser. He just sits on the edge of their bed, stands up and starts walking to the boys' rooms.

„Dean, are you okay?"

He is out of the room already but nods slightly, knowing his wife isn't able to see it. Maybe he just needed to convince himself with this gesture.

The twins are sleeping peacefully so each of them gets kissed on the forehead by their father, before said man heads of to their older brothers room.

Bobby is shifting restless in his sleep, so Dean covers him with his blanket again and whispers him a good night.

Dean hears his wife walking over to him and feels her arms tightly embracing his waist.

He then turns around and is looking into her concerned eyes.

His hands are leading to her cheeks and a thumb is slowly caressing her right cheek.

Dean tilts her head slightly and kisses her forehead; her nose, each angle of her mouth, before planting it with a soft kiss.

He watches her open her eyes again and falls to his knees infront of her.

Face to face with his unborn daughter he softly kisses his wifes belly and starts to constantly whisper sweet things.

Dean feels a hand running softly through his hair and leans into the touch.

„Dean, sweetheart." her hand starts moving in his hair again „You're scaring me a bit..."

Her husbands just looks down and stands on his feet again.

One hand still softly planted on his daughter, behind the soft skin of his wifes belly he says: „It's alright now. Everything is alright..."

Her husband is looking like he'd want to stare a hole into the ground, so she takes his face into her hands, forcing him to look into her oh so lovely eyes. „What's wrong, love?"

Dean doesn't awnser. He just stares at her looking scared and afraid of not knowing what himself.

His wife sighs and smiles at him in a loving and calming way.

She takes his hand and leads them both into their room and their bed again.

Dean is getting covered with a blanket, before his wifes hatches under the same, lying next to him.

She is supporting her head with her ellbow and starts caressing his face and hair again in a way Dean had always loved. It made him feel so secure; as if she could brush away all his concern with just a touch.

He looks up to her and meets a look so full of love and adoration that all his sorrows seem to be forgotten and washed away.

„Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you" his wife whispers.

Before Dean can start complaining he is beeing silented by her lips, planting a soft kiss on his.

She smiles at him and he answers with a worn out impression on his face.

He then closes his eyes and minutes later falls into a tight, but restless sleep.

I haven't quite figured out where to go from here, which is why there are like no characters or ratings on this xP But let's see what the future brings? ;)


End file.
